


Talia's Diner

by StupidGenius



Series: Talia's Diner [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha Talia will hurt you if you mess with her babies, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Talia Hale, Dead Scott McCall, Discrimination, Fires, Hurt Stiles, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, mentions of mpreg, smoke inhalation, sorry - Freeform, the Hales basically adopted Stiles okay, these old Alpha ladies really are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you…Did you put the ketchup over all your fries?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Derek frowns. “Why?”</p><p>“Because!” He throws his hands up. “That’s not how you do it! You’re supposed to put the ketchup on a separate part of the plate, so if you offer your food to someone, they can decide whether they want ketchup.”</p><p>“But I’m not sharing.”</p><p>“Of course not, no one’s gonna eat your tainted fries.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talia's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> I remember my boyfriend telling me that the '[I Think I Do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4450655)' didn't come out at all like the summary make it sound. So, here's a prequel, explaining how exactly Stiles and Derek ended up together.
> 
> (You don't have to read the first one to get this one, but it'd be awesome if you did)

Derek Nathaniel Hale walked into his life on a Friday, covered in paint and half naked.

It was the worst Friday of his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day starts off like any other day.

Stiles wakes up at 7am, then hits snooze five more times and wakes up at 8. The usual.

He finally gets up at 8:10, then goes into the kitchen and mumbles a hello to Steve, his cat. He makes coffee and toast, then takes his birth control pill and gets into the shower – it’s always better if he showers when he’s more awake. He doesn’t want to repeat ‘The Fall of 2014’.

After the shower, he gets dressed, says a quick bye to Steve over his shoulder, and drives to work.

He works at _Talia’s Diner_. It’s a small diner two blocks away from the sheriff’s station, and the only job Stiles has ever genuinely liked. Talia pays him more than he thinks he deserves sometimes, and she’s so much like his mom was that it hurts sometimes. She hangs around more than Stiles thought she would, but maybe that’s what makes the place so great.

“Hey Stiles.” She greets him warmly when he walks through the front door, red hoodie thrown over his work shirt and Hair probably looking like a bird’s nest.

“Hi Mrs. Hale.” He grins. She rolls her eyes.

“I told you to call me Talia. ‘Mrs. Hale’ is what my son Grant’s teachers call me.”

“Right. Sorry, Mrs. – Talia.” He winces. “I’ll work on it.”

“You remind me a lot of my niece –”

“Erica, I know.” He smiles, walking around the counter. “You tell me all the time.”

“That’s because it’s true.” She ties up her hair and goes to the back of the diner. “I’ve got some paper work to do. You’ll be okay on your own, will you?”

“Yes ma’am.” He assures her. She gives him another smile before disappearing into her office.

That’s pretty much the end of his good day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t want to be served by you.” The old woman sniffs, giving him a disgusted look. Stiles grits his teeth and forces himself to smile.

“I’m sorry Ms. Blake, but I’m the only person working today.”

“What happened to that nice girl, Erica? She was much better at this.’

“Erica is an EMT now. She no longer works here, ma’am. That’s why I’m here.” He explains. “Is there any specific problem? I’d be happy to fix it.”

“I’m not going to be served by an Omega.”

Stiles lets out a breath, fingers tightening on the edge of the counter. “This diner has a zero-tolerance policy on discrimination.” He informs her. She flashes her eyes at him.

“Young man –”

“What seems to be the problem?” Talia’s voice startles him. He lets go of his death grip on the counter and takes a deep breath.

“Mrs. Blake doesn’t want to be served by an Omega.” He says quietly. Talia’s eyes bleed red at that, and she frowns.

“Well then, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“This is ridiculous!”

“What’s ridiculous is that you still think every Omega should be locked away at home and pregnant at all times. I’d say I’m sorry to lose your support, but I’m really not. This diner has very strict policies, Mrs. Blake, one of them being that the customers cannot harass the employees. _Especially_ my Omegas.” She looks thoughtful. “In fact, I believe there’s a law against this type of behavior. I would hate to have to call the sheriff, _this boy’s father_ , and report you. Such a hassle, you see, and I’m a very busy woman.”

Mrs. Blake sputters, fuming. It takes her a minute to leave, and when she does, he lets himself relax, shoulders slumming.

Omegas have only had pretty much the same rights as everyone else for the past thirty seven years. Most people born right before or any time after the civil rights movement were totally fine with Omegas owning businesses and getting jobs and being on their own. Everyone above the age of forty-five…not so much. Even with Beacon Hills being a more accepting place, there were still a couple of people like Mrs. Blake around.

“Thanks.” He mumbles. Talia smiles warmly.

“It’s fine, Stiles. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I wont let some old loon like her get to me.” She laughs.

“I knew you wouldn’t. I’ll head back now. You alright on your own?”

“Of course.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day just got worse after that. So far, Stiles has been thrown up on – because some _idiot_ decided to get drunk at _2 in the afternoon –_ , got hit on by the very same alpha douche that threw up on him, and slipped and fell twice. Now, the day is still nowhere near over, and it’s not like going back to a basically empty apartment was gonna make him feel better anyway.

“Remind me why I won’t quit again?” Stiles grumbles, slumming down until his forehead is pressed against the counter. “Why I can’t just open up that bakery mom always wanted?”

“Because you love me and you need the money.” Talia pats his back and ruffles his hair.  He groans.

“Today’s been the worst.”

“I’ve banned that woman, Stiles. She won’t be bothering you again.” She assures him.

“Doesn’t make today suck any less.” He stands up straighter and grabs a rag from the back to start whipping down tables before the evening rush. It’s only 3 in the afternoon, but if he cleans up now Talia will probably let him have the rest of the day off. "Why does every old Alpha think Omegas should be married and pregnant by the age of 22? I mean, _really_? Did she have to get on my case about that?"

“Just can't deal with modern times, I guess." Talia _tsk's_ before glancing at the clock on the wall. "Okay, I’m heading out for a bit.” She says, grabbing her keys. “I’ll be back in an hour. If my son comes by, call me, Okay?”

“No problem.” Stiles sighs. Talia pauses at the door.

“I really should give you a raise.” She decides (Stiles doesn’t expect her to actually do it, but the woman is full of surprises).

Not even a minute after she left, someone practically slams the door open, and when Stiles looks up, his jaw almost drops to the floor. Because that…that has to be some sort of Greek god, with the pale green eyes and the dark shiny hair. He has paint all over his jeans and torso – which doesn’t have a shirt on it, by the way. Stiles is kind of amazed someone can be that fit, even if the guy _is_ an Alpha (Not hard to tell, with the way his eyes are flashing). And that stubble. Those cheekbones. Damn.

“E-excuse me?” He calls. Hot Shirtless Paint Guy glares at him, and Stiles gulps. “You can’t be in here.”

“Yes I can.” The guy grunts.

“Uh, no, no you can’t. We only serve fully clothed people, and you’re kind of …lacking in that department.” Not that he really minds, but Talia would kill him.

“I don’t care.”

“Rude.” He snaps, putting his hands on his hips. “You need to leave.”

“I’m allowed to be here.”

“I really doubt it, buddy. Either come back with a shirt or don’t come back at all.” He points towards the door. Hot Shirtless Paint Guy turns and growls at him – no, really, he _actually_ growls.

“I’m Derek Hale.”

That changes things.

“ _You’re_ Talia Hale’s son?” He blinks, incredulous. The guy – Derek, apparently – just keeps on glaring. Honestly, you’d think it’s his profession, what with those _ridiculous_ eyebrows.

“Yes?”

“Oh.”

He’d been expecting someone small, like Grant, who was still in middle school, or maybe even Daniel, who he knew was coming to town around now. Not…not this.

“Are you just gonna stare at me the whole time or can I go find my mother now?” Derek snaps at him.

“You – She’s not –” He scowls. “Talia’s not here. She’ll be back in an hour. You can come back later, if you want.”

“I think I’ll stay.”

An hour later, when Talia finally gets back, the six other people in the diner are watching them fight over the correct way to eat a Kit-Kat like it’s the best entertainment they’ve had in months. She’ll never be able to tell you why, exactly, she decided they’d be good together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles knew pretty much every Hale except Derek.

When he was 18, his dad got shot on the job, landing him in Intensive Care for a couple of days. Stiles tended to do stupid things when the people he loved got hurt. Like run around in the rain for an hour and attempt to break small diner windows with rocks, for example. It wasn’t Talia who found him.

It was Peter.

Peter was one of the only Omegas in the Hale family, but he was probably the creepiest and scariest member of all of them. After the fire that almost killed them, Peter went a little…insane. So it’s safe to say Stiles thought he was done for when the guy put him in his car and dragged him to the Hale Mansion in the preserve.

_“My brother here tells me you were vandalizing my diner.” The Alpha said, arms crossed. Stiles doesn’t want to look at her. He knows, if he does, he’ll break down. He can see out of the corner of his eye that her kids – he assumed those were her kids – stopped what they were doing and were watching them. “Why?”_

_“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean to.”_

_“You didn’t mean to pick up a rock and throw it at my wife’s restaurant?” Mr. Hale asked. Stiles swallowed thickly._

_“I…” He sucked in a shaky breath._

_“You’re the Sheriff’s boy, aren’t you?” Peter wondered. He nodded. “And the Sheriff’s in the hospital, isn’t he?”_

Stiles blinks, shaking his head. He sees Cora and Laura rushing down the sidewalk towards the diner and sits up straighter. They burst into the diner, making a b-line to the counter.

“Uh.” He raises an eyebrow. “Everything alright?”

“Yes!” Laura grabs Cora’s shoulders and gives her a shake. “My baby sis just has some awesome news for you.”

“Oh?”

“I’m gonna be a mom.” Cora says. Stiles takes a moment to process it, because she says it like someone would talk about the weather or food. But there’s something in her eyes, a slight uptick of the corner of her mouth, and he knows it’s not a joke.

“Holy shit!” He gapes. “Is he – Isaac –? “

“Hospital called to confirm an hour ago. He’s pregnant!” Laura finishes, jumping up and down and squealing in a very not-Laura fashion. Stiles grins.

“Woah. You’re gonna be a mom.”

“Yeah.” Cora pushes back a strand of hair and sits on a stool in front of the counter. “We’re young, but it’s okay. He wants kids, and mom – I’m just glad she’ll stop complaining about not having any grandkids.”

“For now.” Laura adds.

“Have you told her?” He wonders.

“I’m about to.” She gets up. “She’s in the back, right?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nods. She heads to the back and Laura takes her spot, leaning forward on her elbows.

“So. I heard you met Derek yesterday.” She smirks. He groans.

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” He narrows his eyes at her. “You brother’s kind of a dick, you know.” She laughs.

“Oh, I know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next few months go like this:

Every morning, right after he opens, Derek comes in and orders a black coffee. He doesn’t add sugar, or cream, or milk – or anything that makes coffee not taste like acid, really – no. He just takes it black. And every morning, Stiles tells him his opinions on his atrocious taste in coffee, and Derek glares and pays more than the coffee’s worth, leaving before Stiles can give him his change.

He puts the money in his tip jar.

Isaac starts coming in around the second month of Derek’s return, the look on his face pitiful as he gets himself a decaf and makes faces as his barely-there baby bump.

“This is your fault.” Isaac tells it. Stiles snorts.

“I can already tell this kid’s gonna be a drama queen.” He says.

He takes a week off for his Heat and spends his days jerking off in his apartment and getting judgmental looks from Steve. When he gets back to work, Derek’s glares get worse.

“Okay, you know what.” Stiles grabs his wrist when he makes to leave. “Just – take your fucking money, jesus. And stop glaring at me. If you hate me so much, maybe you should get your devil coffee somewhere else.” He huffs.

Derek blinks, and for once, he doesn’t look angry. Shocked and hurt, maybe, but not angry.

He’s incredibly confusing.

“I don’t hate you.” Derek says, like it’s supposed to be obvious.

“Really? You have a funny way of showing it.”

“I – you’re so –” He cuts himself off with a growl of frustration. “I don’t hate you Stiles. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

“Oh.” He feels himself blush, and he doesn’t even know why. “That – that’s good.”

Things change, after that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek comes in early, one day, catching Stiles making cupcakes before the customers come in.

“We don’t serve cupcakes here.” Derek says, eyebrow raised. Stiles sets the small batch down on the counter and brings out a bowl of icing.

“I know. But your mom lets me bake here so my dad doesn’t smell it.” At the strange look Derek gives him, he explains. “It’s…they’re my mom’s recipe. I don’t wanna remind him…”

“Oh.” It’s quiet, for a moment, and Stiles can’t stand the quiet.

“Want one?” He holds the one he just finished icing up, offering it to him.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Derek takes it, and then –

“Oh my god.” Stiles stares as Derek takes the bottom half of the cupcake and puts it over the icing.

“What?”

“You can’t – that’s not – _why are you like this?_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude.” Stiles wrinkles his nose in disgust as he stares down at Derek’s plate. The Alpha looks up at him, fry halfway to his mouth.

“What?”

“Did you…Did you put the ketchup over all your fries?”

“Yeah?” Derek frowns. “Why?”

“Because!” He throws his hands up. “That’s not how you do it! You’re supposed to put the ketchup on a separate part of the plate, so if you offer your food to someone, they can decide whether they want ketchup.”

“But I’m not sharing.”

“Of course not, no one’s gonna eat you tainted fries.”  He gestures towards the plate. Derek just gives him a look and pops a fry in his mouth, then licks his lips. Stiles has to stop and force himself to look away, which is. Yeah, it’s new.

This thing they have is new. The easy, playful banter, Derek stopping by just to say hello, Stiles letting him help when he’s practicing his mom’s old recipes, it’s all so brand new. He hates that he can feel himself falling for him, and he hates that Derek might feel the same, because –

They’re just so broken. They probably need therapy, Stiles because he hasn’t been able to tell a single person how he really feels since his mother’s death, and then with Scott…Derek because his girlfriend tried to kill his entire family. They could ruin each other if things went wrong, and Stiles can’t deal with that. He just can’t.

“So,” He clears his throat. “A reliable source tells me you’re gonna be an uncle in a month.”

“Yeah.” Derek gives him this cute little smile, ducking his head a little, and ouch. His heart hurts. How could someone see this and want to hurt them like Kate did? “Never thought it would be Cora, but she’s always been full of surprises.”

“You’re gonna spoil those kids, aren’t you.” He grins when Derek blushes and scowls at him.

“I –”

“I know you, Derek Hale.” He points a finger at him. “You look tough, but you’re a huge softy and you help old ladies cross the street. You’re gonna end up being their favorite uncle.”

“You’d be much better.” Stiles almost chokes.

“I’m not –”

“My family has basically adopted you, Stiles. I have no doubt they’ll love you more.”

He feels like maybe this means something.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seven months after what Stiles calls 'the Derek Incident', Talia tells him not to come into work one day. He doesn’t think much of it, instead going to visit Isaac and Cora’s apartment. He’d promised them he’d help with the nursery.

‘Where’s Cora?” he wonders when he gets there. Usually, this far along, Alphas never leave their partner’s side.

Isaac waves it off and waddles over. “Laura and Talia roped her into doing something at the mansion. It’s just you and me today.”

“Just like high school.” He jokes. Isaac laughs.

“Yeah, except now I’m the size of a small planet.”

“You’re not.” He assures him. Isaac gives him a look that clearly says he doesn’t believe him.

“I’m carrying twins. I’m huge.” He rolls his eyes. “Can you please just finish putting the second cradle together?”

“Oh, pushy.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Alright, Alright.” He laughs, following Isaac to the nursery.

It was small, but nice, the walls pale yellow and the furniture dark oak. One of the cribs was already set up, yellow cloth and dark wood. The other one was still in a pile on the floor, white covers folded next to it on the floor. Stiles smiles, turning to look at Isaac.

“You got different colors cause you’re afraid you’ll mix them up, didn’t you?”

“Shut up.” Isaac grumbles. Stiles just laughs again.

He gets to work setting up, absently talking with Isaac about the newest TV shows they watch and possible names for the babies.

“Do you have any picked out yet?” He wonders.

“I dunno.” Isaac hums thoughtfully. “I like the names Rebekah and Hayley if they’re girls.”

“What about boys names?”

“Camden or James, maybe, and…Scott.” Isaac says quietly, and Stiles pauses to look at him.

Scott was their best friend. He and Stiles had met in kindergarten, and then they befriended Isaac in the 6th grade. They did a lot together. But just after the beginning of sophomore year, Scott got pneumonia. He was already a severe asthmatic, and his lungs couldn’t take it. You can guess what happened.

“He would’ve loved that.” Stiles whispers. Isaac gives him a small smile.

“Yeah.” He huffs. “God, he probably would’ve been so happy he fainted when we told him.”

“Oh yeah. He would have cried and snotted everywhere.”

“I miss him.” Isaac sniffs

“Yeah.”  He sighs. It’s quiet for a few minutes, and Stiles is almost done assembling the crib when –

“Stiles.” Isaac calls.

“Hmm?” He hums.

“ _Stiles_.” He sounds urgent, and Stiles turns around quickly.

“What’s wrong?”

“The babies.”

“The ba–” His eyes widen. “Oh, _shit_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Today’s my birthday.” He realizes. Isaac narrows his eyes at him.

“You seriously forgot your own birthday?” He pants. Stiles gives him a look.

“This is what you choose to focus on? Right now, of all times?”

They’re in the hospital, Isaac laying on one of the beds, and he’s crushing Stiles’ hand. Not that he’ll say anything to him though. His hand might be broken. It’s fine.

“I need a distraction.” He whimpers. “Fuck, where’s Cora?”

“Sorry buddy.” He brushes back Isaac’s sweat dampened hair. “I called her, but it went straight to voicemail.”

“Cause they’re setting up a party for you!” Isaac groans, and, what?” God. I can’t believe you forgot your own birthday, Stiles. Cora’s at the Diner and so is Derek and Laura and Talia, Because they’re setting up a surprise party for _you_!”

“Oh my – fuck.” He scrambles to get up. “Shit, I – I have to go to the diner. I have to get them.”

“No! No, you can’t leave! I’m not gonna have these babies alone, Stiles, _don’t you dare leave!_ ” His eyes flash omega gold, and Stiles sighs.

“Okay, okay, I won’t, I promise.” He winces. “I might need a hospital anyway. I can’t feel my fingers.” Okay, he had to mention it.

“Sorry.” Isaac lets go, grabbing onto the railing stead. There are finger shaped bruises already forming on his hand.

Cora shows up not even fifteen minutes later, and the two of them disappear into the delivery room.

They end up celebrating his birthday in the room, after the babies are born, and he gets a cupcake with an unlit candle and a tired rendition of ‘Happy birthday’. He cries when Cora passes him little baby Scott, though he vehemently denies it later. He falls asleep on Derek’s shoulder around four in the morning.

It’s the best birthday he’s had in years.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It doesn’t last.

“Derek.” Stiles yells over the roar of the flames. The Alpha’s standing, frozen, eyes wide as he watched the fire climb the walls of the diner. “Derek!” He shoves him out the door, and Derek stumbles, finally blinking and looking at him.

“Is everyone out?” He croaks when Stiles finally gets them to the fire trucks. He coughs.

“Yeah, everyone –” His eyes widen. “Mom’s book.” He breathes.

No no no, he can’t have – her book. The only record of all her family’s recipes. The last thing he has of her, and he doesn’t even know where he left it, he can’t –

“Stiles.” A firefighter – vaguely, he recognizes Boyd’s voice – grabs him around the middle, and he struggles. He hadn’t even known he’d started walking towards the diner. “Stiles, stop!”

“I can’t leave it!” He doesn’t know where his elbow connects – stomach, maybe, or crotch – but it gets Boyd to let him go, and he runs as fast as he can back into the building, eyes watering and throat stinging at the first inhale of smoke. His head starts to hurt, but he can’t see the book anywhere, so he has to keep looking. He can’t just leave it here. It’s too important. It’s all he has left of her, her little book of recipes.

It’s so hot.

“Stiles!” That’s –

That’s Derek.

“Get –” He coughed, gripping the hot counter top. “Get out of here!” What was Derek even doing in here?! He couldn’t even get past the door at the reminder of Kate and what she’d done, and now he just run back into the flames? For Stiles?

“I’m not leaving you, what the fuck are you doing?!”

“My mom’s –” He doubles over coughing again. He’s been in here too long, he knows, but he still can’t find it. He needs to find it. “I can’t – I can’t leave without it.”

“You’re going to die!” Derek…might be looking at him like he’s insane. He can’t tell, everything’s all…fuzzy.

“ _Derek_...” he wheezes

“Fuck, _okay_ , okay.” Derek coughs into his elbow. “What am I looking for?”

“We’re insane.” He croaks. A beam from the ceiling falls then, just a few feet away. He jumps, head swimming. He feels like he’s drowning, and he can’t even see straight enough to look anymore.

“That’s it.” He faintly hears Derek say, and then he’s being lifted off the ground. By Derek.

“Hey!” He coughs, blinking slowly. “I can’t – I can’t leave it – _Derek_ –”

“I got it.” something’s pressed into his hands, and its covered in soot and singed, but it’s okay.

It’s okay.

He closes his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They wrap them in blankets when Derek lets him down at the ambulance. Stiles’ legs wobble, and he sits down on the edge while he gets checked over, the EMTs asking Derek a bunch of questions. He can hardly hear them anyway. He just stares down at the book in his hands, gingerly flipping through its pages.

It’s okay.

“Hey.” Derek nudges him, pulling the blanket closer around himself. Stiles looks up from the book, taking in his soot covered face and worried eyes. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Stiles.” Derek says seriously.

“I…” He sighs. “I wasn’t going to leave without it.”

“Guess we both would have died in there then, because I wasn’t leaving without you.” The look Derek’s giving him is so vulnerable and sincere, and Stiles…he doesn’t know if he’s ready for this. What they have, it’s new, and it’s so very fragile. He knows he could fuck this up. He’s fucked up many other things in the past, why not this one too?

“You love me.” Stiles blurts, face heating up. Derek sighs, something fond in his eyes.

“Do you get off and putting things in my mouth?”

“I’m not even gonna touch that one.” He smirks, and Derek rolls his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Derek speaks up.

“I think I do.” Derek whispers. Stiles gulps.

“Do what?”

“Love you.” He looks him in the eyes, determination written all over his face. “I love you, Stiles. I’m in love with you.” His eyes are wide, like he just realized it. And fucking shit, they’re doing this.

“I think I love you too.”

They kiss, and it tastes like ash and smoke and flames, but it’s perfect.

It’s perfect.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gerard Argent is charged with Arson and Attempted Murder a few days after the fire.

Not even two days after that, Stiles wakes up to a check for 50k and the address of an empty store space just a few blocks away from Talia Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac had a boy and girl: Rebekah (Alpha) and Scott (Beta)
> 
> Stiles turned 21 when the twins were born.
> 
> The Hales, in order by age:  
> \- Talia Hale (56)( _Alpha_ ) + Eryk Hale (55)( _Omega_ )  
> \- Peter Hale (48)( _Omega_ )  
> \- Daniel Hale (28)( _Beta_ )  
> \- Laura Hale (26)( _Alpha_ )  
> \- Derek Hale (26)( _Alpha_ )  
> \- Cora Hale (22)( _Alpha_ ) + Isaac Lahey-Hale (21)( _Omega_ )  
> \- Grant Hale (15)( _Beta_ )
> 
> The money and the adress are from Talia, if that sentence was confusing.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.


End file.
